syniafandomcom-20200214-history
Glendell
Glendell is a town as well as the administrative centre of the state of Patri, in it's western part. The town is located in an intersection of major important roads. The town also has it's own small port and an airport. In 1816 count Eliam Elthon connected Lake Coron with the Discovery Bay via German Channel. The famous chocolate producing company - Pure - is housed in Glendell. The town is known as the centre of woodworking in Synia. History The place where modern Glendell stands was inhabited by the local Caskardan tribes. There was a wooden castle which was one of the main Caskardan footholds against the invasive Synian armies. Synians referred to the castle as Hlost, meaning "Last stand/bastion". Although the castle was besieged and burnt a number of times, the castle always arised from the ashes like a phoenix and Synians never managed to occupy territories further south from Hlost. When British arrived in modern Glendell in 1539 to colonise Synia, due to unknown reasons they saw the castle already abandoned. They destroyed the castle in order to build new houses for the colonists, thus Glendell was formed. Thankfully, one of the British colonists made a drawing of the castle. The drawing was held in a library until it was found by an archeologist who decided to make a copy of the castle. This was built in 1979 and soon became one of the town's most well-known attractions. In 1600 the hamlet already had 200 inhabitants. This was the only British settlement in the range of 30 kilometres. When the Duchy of Synia was established in 1603 this hamlet became the administrative centre of the County Clarke. It was named after the Clarke Manor just north of Glendell which was named after House Clarke which ruled over the county. In 1616 a proper road was built to Pearls, then-capital of the Duchy of Synia. This accelerated the growth of the town. In 1621 a road was built further to Kos Dek'ker. By this time Glendell became a major logging town. Later a number of furniture, paper and utensils factories were built in or around the hamlet. In 1629 when the population reached 500, the hamlet received town rights. In 1690 there were 1,200 people in the town. It was one of biggest places in Synia. During 1690s decade a school, hospital, post office and a bank were built in the town. Cityscape Demography Famous citizens * Malcolm Elias (1759 - 1825) - Sculptor * Albrecht Sturm (1762 - 1830) - Founder of Pure * Davis Colbert (1804 - 1877) - Poet * James Cristopher (1831 - 1902) - Founder of E-Z * Jennifer Brown (1881 - 1937) - Actress * Edward Miles (1884 - 1910) - Composer * Jonathan Miles (1886 - 1993) - Poet, writer * Louise Staten (1900 - 2004) - Secretary of culture (1948-1956), writer * Emily Stewart (1919 - 1996) - Woodcrafter * Lucas Colfer (1929) - Founder of SBbank * Dorothea Colfer (1955) - Painter * Linda Esner (1961) - Mayor of Northshore * Christen Ellis (1962) - Founder of Ellis's Children Fund * James Dawnright (1966) - Football player * George Hayden (1973 - 2006) - Musician * Lily Foster (1978) - Journalist, TV host * Lee King (1982) - BMX racer * August Turner (1991) - Actor Attractions * Clarke Manor * Pure chocolate factory * Woodworking Museum * Hlost Category:Settlements Category:Towns Category:Patri Category:Glendell